OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) is considered as a promising radio access scheme among future mobile communication schemes capitalizing on the advantages such as reduced symbol rates through multicarrier transmission, high resistance to interference from delayed waves with the addition of a CP (Cyclic Prefix) in a multipath environment and a high degree of adaptability to a variety of signal bandwidths, and has already been adopted for LTE (Long Term Evolution) which is a long-term advanced system of a third generation mobile communication system in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) (e.g., see Non-Patent Literature 1). However, since an OFDM signal is a multicarrier signal, there is a problem that a PAPR (Peak-to-Average Power Ratio) increases. An increase in the PAPR results in a problem that average transmission power decreases when there are constraints on peak transmission power.
Various methods have been proposed so far as a PAPR suppressing method in OFDM. One of a PAPR suppression methods without requiring side information is a method based on clipping and filtering (CF). The CF method is a method performing amplitude clipping on an OFDM time signal and then removing out-of-band interference caused by the clipping using a filter.
On the other hand, space division multiplexing using a MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) channel (hereinafter referred to as “MIMO multiplexing”) can be expected to drastically improve frequency utilization efficiency. A combination of OFDM and MIMO multiplexing holds great promise for future radio communication systems. MIMO multiplexing using precoding based on SVD (Singular Value Decomposition) of a channel matrix in particular (hereinafter referred to as “specific mode MIMO transmission”) is known as a method for realizing maximum channel capacity.